Two Paths
by Starred
Summary: Family or love? Sophia Witwicky would have picked family in a heartbeat. So why was she hesitating now? Well, the answer may lie in a certain sliver mech. Jazz/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, I've been into Transformers for a while now, so I was like "why not make a fanfic?". Mikaela is only going to appear at the start, but not for the rest. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she doesn't really fit in my fanfic. Sorry for those that like her. So yeah, this is like the first time I've written a OC, so I'mma do my best. I will most probably update often. Er, in regards to my other fanfics, well... I'm rewriting 'em, since my writing style has change, kind of.

**Parings: **Jazz/OC, with hints of Bumblebee/OC and Sunny/OC/Sides. Sam/Carly later on.

**Summary:** Family or love? Sophia Witwicky would have picked family in a heartbeat. So why was she hesitating now? Well, the answer may lie in a certain sliver mech.

**Rating:** T, _rate is going up in later chapters._

**Disclaimer:** Transformers doesn't belong to me. Only my OC.

Beta'ed by **_WolvesandFae._** Thank you so much for beta'ing this chapter! ^^

_**"Talking to each other mentally"**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

* * *

><p>I stifled a yawn as I went into the classroom, just in time for mine and my twin's turn to present our project. The teacher's head snapped in my direction when I swung the door open and strut in confidently. I ignore the whispers, I was used to being called "delinquent" and "troublemaker" after all. It wasn't like it was a lie.<p>

"Ms. Witwicky! You are late!" the teacher exclaimed, waving where the clock was at. I look at it and indeed, class was almost over, the only reason I actually came in time for the presentation was because my twin _told_ me it was our turn. Well, he _told_ me through our mental link. I stuff my hands in my short shorts back pockets.

"Sorry," I said indifferently, walking towards my twin and ignoring the wolf whistles. I tilt my head, meeting my twin's gaze when I felt him fucking staring at me. **'_What?' _**I asked through our mental link, taking my hands out of my back pockets.

He looks at my short shorts pointedly, '**_Those are too short.' _**I roll my eyes and retort, **'_It goes to my thighs, so am good.'_** He was about to answer, but our teacher interrupted. "Mr. Witwicky, now that Ms. Witwicky is _finally_ here, start your presentation!" the teacher barked out, glaring at us.

My dear twin; Sam, started to fidget, opening his book bag and dropping our great-great grandfather's stuff out on the table on the middle. I sigh and start to help him organize it, I heard a few people snickering'. "S-sorry, I have a lot of stuff," Sam said loud enough for the class to hear.

I jumped a bit when I felt a small, but sharp sting on my neck. I touch the area gently, only to realize that I wasn't the one that got hit with whatever was thrown, but Sam was. I lift my head and glare at the class, my eyes landing on Trent who I was pretty sure did it. _'Fucker,' _I thought, instinctively blocking that thought from my twin.

**_'Are you okay?'_** I glance at Sam and nudge him slightly with my elbow.

**_'Yeah, it doesn't really hurt,'_ **he answered, smiling reassuringly. I gave a small nod.

"Who-who did that?" The teacher stood up, looking at the whole class who were laughing and snickering. "People! Responsibility." He sat back down, after giving us a nod.

"Okay," Sam murmured, looking at the stuff on the table. "Um, so for our family genealogy report we decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather-"

"Who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky," I finish for him, running a hand through my waist-length dark brown hair. "Very famous explorer," Sam agreed. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." He continued to tell the story until it was done.

"Sooo, that's the story, right?" I said, glancing at him. He gave a nod in response, and I continue, "Great, so here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." The whole class erupt in snickers, making me glare at them, shutting them up. I smirk, good I haven't lost my touch.

Sam took one of things from the table. "This is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks," he started. The urge to facepalm was strong, but I resisted it. I shook my head as he continued trying to sell our great-great grandfather's stuff. I perked up at the mention of his glasses as he lifted them up. There was some weird stuff on them, I frowned.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" the teacher mention. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

I gave Sam a look, silently agreeing with the teacher for the first time and probably the last.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards our car fund," Sam said, giving me a sheepish look, then he looked at the class again. "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!" the teacher snapped.

"Sorry." Sam wince a bit.

"Anyways," I began smoothly, "unfortunately, our great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up goin' blind an' crazy in a psycho ward, drawin' these strange symbols and babblin' on 'bout some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered-" I was cut off by the bell that rang.

"Okay! Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight," the teacher said, smirking.

"Here, you want? 50. 40? 30?" Sam was still trying to sell that stuff. **_'Sam! Stop tryin' ta sell that stuff!'_** I chide. **_'I know, I know. Sorry,'_** he grimace.

"Sam?" the teacher questioned in irritation.

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry," Sam said, we walk in front of the teacher's desk, grinning widely. "Okay, pretty good, right?"

"Uh, I'd say a solid B-," the teacher responds.

With those words, Sam's grin dropped and I went stiff. Fuck no. We needed that damn A, and we were going to fucking get it.

"A B-?" I question, staring at him.

"Your brother was hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom," he exclaimed, gesturing at the seats, then shrugged. I took a deep breath. Damn you, Sam.

"No, kids enjoy- Look, can you do me a favor?" Sam ask, putting his hands on the desk before pointing outta the window. "Can you look out the window for a second? You see our father?" The teacher gave a huff in exasperation, lowering his glasses down his nose, looking where Sam was pointing at a old-fashioned car. "He's the guy in the green car," I piped in.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A twins' dream. And a man's promise to those twins. He looked us in the eye. He said, 'Kids, I'm going to buy you a car. But I want you both to bring me one-thousand dollars each and three A's.' The two of us got one-thousand each and two A's. Okay? Here's the dream." He cup his hands together, holding his hands out. "Your B-. Poof." He pulled his hands out. "Dream gone. Kaput."

Even after that whole rant, the teacher didn't seem like he care and Sam was looking like he was about to burst out crying, or try to pull his hair out. So, I use the secret weapon that might help us. "Sir... Just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" I question.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" We ran towards our dad's car. Well, I jogged and he ran. He put the book bag on the back, opening the passenger door and got in. I frown and look at him. Oh well, I decide to just put my book bag in the back and got in the passenger seat as well, effectively sitting on Sam's lap.<p>

"So?" Dad ask, looking at us questioningly. He didn't even bat an eyelash at the closeness we always had, but then again, we were twins so he must thought it was normal.

"A-," Sam started, then I finished, "It's an A, though." I squirm slightly, trying to get myself comfortable.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see," he said, then took the paper and looked at it. "It's an A."

"So we're good?" We question at the same time.

"You're good," He respond, nodding.

Then we drove off. Yes, we finally could get a car. I smile a bit.

"Sophia," Dad called out, glancing at me once in a while.

"Yes?" I ask, but I already knew what he was going to say. After all, it was a talk we had postpone since he told us about getting us the car.

"Please, no street racing. You just got your license back a little while ago, because of what happened before. Remember that," he said. I stiffen a little at that, I knew what he was saying. Juvie; commonly known as juvenile detention center. I ended going there after I stole a car and used it to street race, eight months in juvie and my permit got suspended for six months. I was only fifteen when that happened. I can still remember how much mom and Sam cried, and how disappointed and sadden dad was.

It was hell in juvie, that much I knew. Everyone had thought that once I got out, I would stop doing shit like that. Well, I tried to stop, but the adrenaline of the first time I stole a car and street race had gotten me addicted. I loved that feeling. I loved how fast the car went. I loved everything about it.

So I kept doing it. I was pretty sure my family knew, but they didn't say anything; thinking that maybe, just maybe I would see sense by myself. But when I didn't they pleaded and demanded I stop. I had come home that day from street racing and, yet again, stealing a car.

It had been past midnight, and when I tried to sneak in, my parents were there with Sam. Mom was crying, Sam was about to cry, and dad was yet again, disappointed. So I promised them that I would stop and I did. It took them one year and a few months until they trusted me enough to get my license back and I did, then dad told us about getting a car. The rest is history.

"Yeah, I know," I said, feeling Sam tighten his grip around my waist, a gesture that asked if I was okay, so I just nod.

"Alright," dad said, relief obvious in his voice. Then he smirked, going into a Porsche dealership. Fuck no, I knew that look. He wasn't going to buy us a _Porsche. _I was about to call him out when my dear, naïve twin started to yell in excitement and happiness. "No. No, no, no, no. Dad!" I just shook my head. You would think that by now, he would know dad. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche," dad barked out a laugh, driving pass the cars.

"You think that's funny?" Sam frown at him, displeasure obviously showing on his features. I stayed silent, I didn't want to get into it, after all.

"Yeah, I think it's funny," dad responded, still laughing at his own joke.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed. I sighed and coo at him, hugging him. Sam's face softens a bit while he hug me back, still sulking.

"What? You really think I'd get you both a Porsche for your first car?" dad asked, watching in amusement as I cuddle and comfort Sam.

"I don't want to talk to you for the of this whole thing." Sam pouted a bit, looking away from him. I roll my eyes and hugged him some more. "There, there."

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Dad snickered some more, going in another dealership, which looked like there were some filthy ass cars in it. I don't even know if they could be call cars.

"It's not a funny joke," Sam shot back, then finally looked at where we were. _**'What the...'** _he murmured. I nodded. _**'My same thoughts there, my dear twin.'**_

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad," Sam said, as I got outta the car, him following after me. Dad also got out and looked around. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something for you. Okay? You ever seen 40 year-old virgin?" Sam asked. Dad nodded, "yeah." Then Sam proceeded to point at Dad's car. "Okay, that's what this is." Then he pointed at the cars from this shop. "And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"I'll be fuckin' dammed," I murmur, looking at all the cars and walking away. Well, if we were going to buy something from here, I was going to find something _at least_ decent enough to drive. I looked around, going through many cars. I could briefly hear someone introducing themselves. Then I saw it, it was a yellow Camaro, it looked decent and pretty cute, with some adjusts it would look better.

I let out a whistle when I was close enough. Yup, it was a pretty cute car. I opened the driver's door, and got in. I caress the steering wheel and I swear I feel it shudder. Must be my imagination or something.

**_'Sammy, hurry up and get over here,'_** I said impatiently, and instantly he answered back, _**'I'm almost there, Sophie.'**_

And sure enough, he came with Dad and a black man in a Hawaii shirt. "This ain't bad," my brother commented, looking outside then inside. I hum in agreement while going to the passenger seat. I look at the black man again and I raise my eyebrow. **_'Who the fuck is that?'_ **Sam follow my gaze and saw the man. **_'Oh, that's 'Uncle' Bobby B.' _**

"Alright then," I murmur, I lightly touch the seat I was sitting in and fuck, I felt it shudder again.

"It got racing stripes," Sam commented.

"Yeah, it got racing..." "Uncle" Bobby B trailed off. Then he got a good look at the car. "What's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He frowned then yell out, "Manny!"

A short man came out. "What?"

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" "Uncle" Bobby B gesturing at the car.

"I don't know, Boss. I've never seen it! That's loco!" the shorter man screamed back.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" he retorted and the shorter man left.

"Feels good," Sam murmured and touched the odd symbol at the center of the steering wheel. But the car didn't shiver. So it _was_ my imagination.

"How much?" Dad asked, looking at the car too.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Uncle" Bobby B started, and I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, but the paint's faded."

He looked at me like I said something in another language. "Yeah, but it's custom."

"So it's custom faded?" We question at the same time, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Well, it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand," he told us then turn to Dad. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry," dad said.

"Alright. Kids, come on, get out. Get out of the car," he said, waving his hand.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers," Sam protested, getting outta the car, I just slid back into the driver's seat.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father," he retorted then looked at me. "Out of the car.

I glare at him and was about to get out, but I couldn't get out. I blink and try harder, well fuck, I'm stuck. "Can't get out."

"Uncle" Bobby B tried to open the passenger side, but couldn't open it either. He kept trying until the door flew open, knocking him over into the car next to it.

"Oh shit," I murmur.

"You alright?" Dad asked.

"No, no, no. No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, Baby!" he laugh.

_"...Greater than man..." _the radio started suddenly.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." He pointed to a car on the other side, I huffed. I didn't want another car, I wanted the one I was in. And by the looks of it, Sam agreed with me.

Then the radio started to act up again and gave a fucking loud noise, cracking all of the windows of the other cars. Shiiiittttt. I tried to open the door again, it turns out I could open it now.

"Fo-four-thousand!" "Uncle" Bobby B held up four fingers, looking really shaken up.

I smirk in a pleased fashion, and lean against my brother's and mine new car.

I got a feeling everything was going to be interesting from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I only own my OC.

Beta'ed by **_WolvesandFae._**

_**"Talking to each other mentally"**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl," Sam said, walking into our room, where I was laying on our bed. I raised an eyebrow, I definitely knew who he meant by that. Mikaela Banes. His crush since we were fucking little. I felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that his feelings had lasted this long. I knew it was selfish of me to not want my brother to be with her just because he <em>still<em> has a crush on Mikaela, but then again, he wasn't any better. He was the same - if not, worse than me. _Possessive, _my mind hisses. It wasn't like we never dated anyone because we did. It wasn't the fact that we dated people, it was the fact that those people were never important to us. We were always important to each other than anyone else, always. But Mikaela... he _still_ had a crush on her. _Mikaela mus' be important ta 'im then, _my mind whisper tauntingly, but I ignored it.

My thoughts were broken when he called my name. "Sophie?"

I wince, I really hope that he didn't hear what I was thinking. "Yeah?"

He frowns and glances at me from where he was using our computer. "I said that I had zero bids, so I'm broke. Are you okay?"

I sighed in relief inwardly, good thing that he didn't hear anything. "Ah, yeah. I'm fine." He gave me a look, knowing that I was lying. Sometimes it irritated me that he knew me so well, I was never able to hide anything from him. I stood up and fixed my tank top, I didn't feel like laying down and waiting until we went to the party that Sam wanted to go to. We still had about an hour until it started. We weren't even invited to go, but Sam had argued that it was a lake, meaning public property. I gave a sigh and walked to our dresser, I went through the drawers until I finally found it. My bikini; it was a simple string bikini that was black and red.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam finally asked, eyeing the bikini that I was holding. I glance at him and walk into our bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm going ta wash our car. It's pretty dirty." I responded, changing.

"That's...rare. You usually don't feel like doing stuff like that." I hear him say. I snort, of course not. If I wasn't going to feel some kind of adrenaline rush, I wasn't going to do it. Usually, I wouldn't want to wash the car because there wasn't anything exciting about washing a car. But since it was _our_ car...and I liked it, I could always make an exception.

I looked at the mirror, musing at the over the similarities and differences my twin and I shared. Our hair was the same dark brown color but my hair was curlier than his, light green eyes, skin color that was kind of tan, and high cheek bones. His eyes were narrow-like while mine were bigger. Our lips were the same pink-like color, but mine are fuller. I sigh then I looked at my body. My chest was pretty big, my waist was small, I had a flat stomach that took me a while to get and slim legs. I touch my face, even with all of differences, it was obvious we were twins.

When I was done examining myself, I step out of the bathroom. "I know. Just felt like it." I put the clothes that I was wearing into a basket. I saw a flash of possessiveness on Sam's when he saw my bikini.

"You aren't going to go out like that," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and stood to his full 5 feet 8 inches height. I raised an eyebrow in challenge while I smirk playfully I straight up and stood up my full height too; which was 5 feet 5 inches. I didn't care that he was towering over me, it wasn't like he intimidated me.

"What are ya gonna do 'bout it?" I questioned and waited, and clicked my tongue when he didn't respond. "That's right, Sammy. You ain't gonna do anythin'," I snickered and went through our drawers again, looking for a pair of shorts.

I heard him splutter indignantly, but he backed down, which wasn't surprising. I finally found some black shorts that were mid-thigh and put them on. I saw Sam pout when I didn't put a tank top on. I gave him a hug and kiss on a cheek, then left the room. I could briefly hear my twin say, "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?"

I rolled my eyes, of course Mojo wants his pain pills. "Crackhead," I murmur, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>I look at the yellow Camaro while putting down the bucket of water. I had in hands car wash soap and a sponge and by my feet there was the water hose. I put the car wash soap in the water and soaked the sponge with it. "Well, Sugar, I'm gonna wash ya," I whisper and started with the wheels. I wrinkle my nose, they were so dirty. I didn't even notice the car was this dirty yesterday. I scrubbed each one until they looked clean, I gave a small smile. Good.<p>

I decided to do the hood last since it seem like it was the most dirty part of the car. I don't know how long I took scrubbing, until I got to the hood. I scrub whatever part of the hood that I could reach, but once I couldn't reach certain parts, I lean my body across the hood and started scrubbing again. I stilled for a moment when I heard the engine purr for a second and the hood was starting to get warmer. "What the...?" I murmur, then shrug. Whatever.

Once I was done scrubbing the dirt and everything, I put the sponge in the bucket. I picked up the hose then turned it on, then I started spraying the car with the water, washing the soap and dirt off.

**_'Sophie, it's almost time for the party,'_** Sam commented. I frowned, seems like I washing the car for a while. **_'Alright, Sammy. I'm goin'.'_**

I turn off the hose and pat the car's hood. "Well, I'm done, Baby." I walked into my house, but not before looking at the car one last time. I yawn as I finally got upstairs and went into my room. I looked at my brother who had finished getting ready. Well damn, he's fast.

I went to the closet and pulled the clothes that I'm going to wear, then I went through the drawers and took out my underwear. I went into the bathroom and took off the soaked shorts, and I proceed to change. I had some ripped skinny jeans and cropped top that ended at my midriff, with some sandals. I quickly applied mascara and got out of the bathroom. I walked to the dresser and picked up my brush and started brushing my hair, trying to get out all of the knots. I seriously hated my hair. It was too curly so it easily got tangle.

"Let's go," Sam said once he checked the time and got out of the room. I grumbled and followed, we quickly went down the stairs. I walked on the path while my dear, oblivious brother walked on the grass. I groaned, my dad was going to start talking now.

"Sam, I do not like footprints on my grass," Dad grumbled, looking at Sam.

"What foot... There's no footprints," he replied, looking at the grass. I tuned out everything else they were saying and got into the passenger seat, I put on my seat belt. **_'Really? You just left me there!'_** Sam huffed when he got in the driver's seat, I just rolled my eyes in response. We pulled out of the driveway while mom yelled, "I want you home at 11:00!"

"Oh...and we need to make a small spot before going to the party." Sam glance at me nervously. I raised an eyebrow, the only thing that would make him this nervous is... Oh hell no. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Sam, really? You had to tell me now? Why is he even coming?"

He sighed. "He's my wingman. Plus, he wanted to come." I grimace. I didn't exactly dislike Miles, he just tended to annoy me. I don't know how Sam stands him, then again, I haven't known Miles as long. We turned onto Miles' street and my gaze dropped on some thugs that were in corner of the street. _Thugs, Ya're kind of people,_ my mind purred. _Shut up,_ I snapped. I rubbed my face, I must really be going crazy because I'm talking to my damn self.

"You okay?" Sam asked when we pulled over by Miles' house.

"I'm fine," I responded. He was about to say something but Miles came and was standing by the passenger's side. My brother smiled wearily at him. "Hey Miles."

"Yo, brother!" Miles grinned at him and smirked at me. "Hey, Sweetheart."

I saw my brother twitch out of the corner of my eye. "Miles."

"Ain't you gonna move to the backseat?" Miles asked, expecting me to move. _Patience,_ I thought.

"No," I huffed. "This is _our_ car, meaning mine and Sam's. It ain't yours, so ya go ta the backseat."

Miles frowned and looked at Sam. "I'm not going to sit in the backseat," he complained.

**_'Sam!'_** I frowned.

**_'I know. Just go to the backseat for now,'_** he begged. I rolled my eyes and went to the backseat. Then Miles tried to get in, but the car door was stuck, I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What the hell?" he murmured and pulled harder. It opened harshly, making him fall on his ass. I laughed and even Sam couldn't hold in his snickers.

"I love you," I whisper to my car, caressing the leather seat. I felt the sit vibrate in response. Now, that was a bit weird. I notice that Miles finally got in and we left to the party.

It was silent, until Miles broke it. "Are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Obviously," I responded.

"It's a lake," Sam continued.

"Public property," we finished.

Miles stared at us then shudder. "It's creepy when you two do that." We shrugged.

When we finally got there, Sam started to panic. "Oh my god. Mikaela's here." My eyes darken at that. Mikaela fucking Banes was here. Of course. We got out of the car. "Just don't do anything weird, alright?" He stared at Miles while saying that.

"I'm good, right?" Sam looked at me, straighten his shirt.

"You're good." I nodded, then we started walking.

"Hey. That car. It's nice. Hey," Trent called out, and we stopped a few feet away from him. Fuck, Trent. Sam glanced back at our car, then I stared in disbelief as Miles started to climb a fucking tree.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" he asked us.

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam responded, looking at the tree Miles climbed.

"Oh, hey, Babe," Trent said, looking at me. Well, it was more like he _leered_ at me.

I sneer at him. "Trent." I really didn't have time for this. I needed a smoke. Oh yeah, I couldn't even get that. Apparently, I was done with smoking.

"Still looking as hot as ever." I huffed. Really, that was the best he came up with?

I gave him a once over and drawled out, "You're still lookin' as dumb as ever."

Trent narrowed his eyes at me, then looked at Sam. "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He was going to start mocking Sam just because of what I said? Fucking childish.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout," Sam said. "I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent smirked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" he taunted. I took Sam's hand and squeeze it, he gave one in return.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam retorted, and I could see that Trent was starting to get pissed off. Good. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny." Trent took a step forward and I did as well. I growled out, "Ya better back off, Trent."

I saw him falter slightly and then Mikaela came up to him, putting her hands on his chest. "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."

"Touch my brother, an' that's the last thing ya gon' do," I hissed, I was seriously starting to get pissed off. Trent flinch slightly. Fucker.

**_'Sam, I'm gon' go ta the car ta cool off,'_** I drawled, walking away. I saw him nod and I walked away, going our car. I lounge on the backseat and took a deep breathe, I needed to control my temper. I close my eyes and felt the sit vibrate, making me relax further. Oh, that felt good. I pat the sit and felt it vibrate more. Of course, it is weird since engine was off, but I'm just going to go with it.

I started drifting off to sleep, but I heard noise, and I saw Miles get in climbing into the car. "Use the fuckin' door, dumbass."

Then a song burst through the radio, _"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"_

Oh fuck no. "No, don't do this ta me. C'mon, Baby, turn off," I whisper to the car anxiously. But the radio didn't turn off, so I sat up and looked at Sam who was leaning against the car. No, no, no.

"Dude, what's wrong with your radio?"

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight," Sam said instead. Damn!

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike," Miles said. This was probably going to be the first and last time I actually _agreed_ with him.

"Miles, get out of my car."

"Wait, what? No, just put her in the back with Sophie."

"I'm not going to 'put her in the back'! Get out of my car, now!"

"What happened to bros before hoes?!" Miles exclaimed, looking at him in disbelief while Sam got in.

"No, Miles! Get out of my car!"

I frowned, this was starting to get annoying. "Miles, just get the fuck out of the damn car already!"

"No one was talking to you, Sophie!"

I narrowed my eyes, he did not just say that.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Sam snapped, and Miles paled when he realize his mistake. He should know better than to talk to me like that, especially when Sam was present. He had a temper that rivaled mine. "And get out of my damn car already!"

"A-alright, alright," Miles said shakily and opened the door, finally getting out. He shut the door and Sam sped off. I lounge on the back again when I heard Sam attempt to get Mikaela ride with us. I only notice when she got into the car. Great.

"Sooo..." I could tell he was thinking of a way to start a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," she said. She did _not_ just say that.

"You can get out if ya want/You can duck down if you want," I and Sam said respectively, then he gave me a pleadingly look.

She looked at my direction, finally noticing that I was there. "O-Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you two," she tried to explain herself. "I-I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms."

"It's fine, I get it," I said, sitting up. She seems genuine enough.

"You know, there are a couple of new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball," Sam said, trying to flex his arms. I resisted the urge to facepalm.

**_'Don't do that, ever again.'_**

Sam stopped doing it when Mikaela gave him a look. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence, until she decided to speak again. "I'm sorry if I offended you both."

I waved my hand. "It's fine." She wasn't so bad, but I still didn't approve of her. I'm pretty sure she knew who we were. After all, we were one of the few twins in the school, plus my reputation.

"So, you're...Sam," she said. "Sam Wilkicky."

"Witwicky," he corrected.

Then just like that, our car stopped working and pulled to a stop. I held in my snickers when the songs "Sexual Healing" then "I Feel Good" started to play. I only watched as my brother started to stutter that it he was just a friend, not a romantic friend, and from the looks of it, she didn't believe him while she tied her hair up.

Mercifully, I decided to help my brother out. "Pop the hood and check it out."

She smiled in thanks and got out of the car while Sam popped the hood. Then he started to kick the radio.

"Hey, stop hittin' the car!" I smack the back of his head, making him yelp. He got out of the car and went to her. I felt a pang of jealousy again. I lay down and I relaxed, snuggling into the leather of the seats. I slowly, but surely drifted off.

* * *

><p>I slowly blinked sleepily, I vaguely remember Sam carrying me into the house. Our legs were intertwine and he had an arm wrapped around me protectively while my head was snuggling into his chest. I wasn't surprised at our position, we slept like this since we were kids. I managed to look down at myself, and I had some loose shorts on and a tank top. Eh, I must had changed myself or something. I didn't really care.<p>

Then I heard it and Sam must have too because he sat up, bringing me up with him. Someone is stealing our damn car! We frantically got out of the bed and we ran to see if it was true. And indeed it was, someone is stealing our car.

We weren't going to let, whoever it was, steal our car without a fight first!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope it doesn't seem like I'm bashing Mikaela because I'm not. Sophia is just jealous because of the feelings Sam has for Mikaela. Nothing more, nothing less.

Please Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It's back to being Jazz/OC! I'm actually quite fond of the idea of Jazz/Sophia. Anyways, I did this chapter faster than expected since I was pretty inspired. So, people review! I wanna thank those who review, alert, and favorite this!

**Question:** Do you think I should add anymore pairings? If so, which should I add?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I only own Sophia!

Beta'ed by **WolvesandFae!**

_**"Talking to each other mentally"**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_::Comm. link::_

* * *

><p>We jumped to our feet and ran down the stairs, I quickly put on sandals and a jacket while Sam put on some shoes and the keys. We hurriedly got out of the house, Sam took his bike while I took mine.<p>

"Dad! Call the cops!" Sam yelled, before we started chasing after our car.

"Where the hell is this fucker goin'?" I murmured under my breath, whoever took our car is going to be sorry once I have my hands on them. I can't believe it. I vaguely heard Sam calling the cops.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit with my sister! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, alright? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" Sam ranted, I rolled my eyes at that. Even at times like this, Sam manages to be overdramatic. We continued to chase after the thief, even after Sam finished talking to the cops.

When we ended up at a pair of railroad tracks, we tossed our bikes to the side. We ran to where we saw our car turn as an old train passed by. We quickly made our way to a pile of metal scraps and boxes, crouching behind them, then slowly stood up when there was some flashes of light.

My eyes widen at what I saw. There was a huge...robot and it was flashing the same symbol that was on our car's steering wheel in the sky. I could tell my twin was as shocked as me. I quickly crouched down again, pulling Sam with me.

**_'Wh-what is that?'_** he looked at me with wide eyes, then he pulled his phone out again and put the brightness at max.

**_'I...I don't know,'_** I replied. I seriously didn't know. I washed a giant robot that apparently was our car. If I haven't seen what I just saw, I would had never believed it.

"I'm Sam Witwicky-" Sam started, then put the phone near my face. "-And this is my twin sister, Sophia Witwicky." I shoved his hand away, as he started talking again, "Whoever finds this, our car is alive, okay?" He put his hand up and turned it towards where we saw the giant robot, then put it back down. "Mom, Dad, if you find 'Busty Beauties' under our bed, they aren't mine. They're Miles'-" I gave him a disbelief look. "-Okay, okay, that's not true. They're mine. Mojo, I love you." Then he closed the phone.

"We ain't gonna run away, we're goin' ta find out what that is," I said, standing up. My brother looked at me with panic and stood up as well, he grabbed my arm.

He gulped, "What if...what if it tries to step on us or something?"

"I don't think so. I mean, he hasn't tried ta hurt us before," I replied and held his hand. We turned to a corner, only to see two dogs. Two fucking big dogs. Oh hell no. They were coming towards us.

I pulled Sam with me as we ran, I noticed that they had gotten free. They must had broken the damn chains. We jumped over a rock as Sam cried out, "Good dog! Good dog! Don't hurt us!"

"That ain't gon' help!" I exclaimed, as we got on a weird looking thing. I don't know what it is and I honestly don't care, as long as those fucking dogs don't get me I'm good.

"Get the fuck away!" I yelled, kicking them when they got too close. Sam and I were basically clinging to each other.

Then our car came in, scaring the dogs away. I sighed in relief, then froze when I remembered that our_ car_ was a giant robot. Great, just what we fucking needed.

"Here! Take them! We don't want them!" Sam yelled, throwing the keys at it and jumping off the thing we were on, dragging me with him. I gave him a look, seriously? Did he really just do that?

Red and blue flashing lights. Cops. I glanced at Sam who looked more than happy, he exclaimed, "Good, you're here!"

"Let me see your hands!" one cop ordered, getting out of the car and pointed his gun at us as him and another cop pointed also did the same thing. This was the reason why most of the time I'm hating on the cops.

"Wait, no! The guy is inside!" Sam waved his hands, causing the cops to snap at him again. We put our hands behind our back, walked to the police car and put our foreheads on the hood of it.

What a great fucking day.

* * *

><p>I was lounging on a chair that was next to my twin who was fidgeting, in front of us was some weird cop that was questioning us.<p>

"We ain't gon' repeat ourselves again. It. Just. Stood. Up," I snapped, I was slowly getting pissed off when the cop wouldn't get the damn hint. My brother must had explained more than three times by now. I know it sounded crazy, but it happened so if the cop didn't want to believe us, oh well.

The cop eyes snapped from Sam to me. "So she speaks. Watch ya mouth, Girlie."

I huffed and lifted my chin in defiance. Sam quickly interrupted, "Look, it just stood up. We're not lying."

"Okay kids, time to fill 'er up. And no drippy-drippy." The cop handed us a tissue and a cup. I held the need to lash out, I've done many things, but none of them were drugs.

"We ain't on no drugs," I drawled, rolling my eyes.

He caught a familiar pill bottle. "Alright, so what's this, huh? Mojo...? Is that what ya are doin' now? A little bit of Mojo?" Yup, those are Mojo's painkillers.

"Those are my dog's pain pills," Sam answered, looking at the cop hesitantly.

"You know? A little Chihuahua?" Dad spoke up for the first time, motioning with his hands how small Mojo is.

The cop sighed, rubbing his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Sam was eyeing something lazily on the cop's jacket. Must his gun or something. Once he noticed, the cop leaned towards Sam and smirked, saying, "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? So, you wanna go? I promise you that I will bust you up."

I barked out a laugh when Sam cautiously asked, "Are you on drugs?"

* * *

><p>I lazily got out of the bathroom, one hand smoothing my hair after I finished brushing it and the other putting the brush on the dresser. Sam gave me a curious look when he noticed my clothes.<p>

"Where are you going?" He threw a basketball in the hoop, glancing at the tv out of the corner of his eye.

"Just gonna walk outside." I shrugged, I just didn't feel like staying our room. He nodded and went back to looking at the news again.

I quickly made my way down the stairs and got out of the house, seems like dad and mom were out or something. I started to absent-mindedly walk with my hands in my hoodie pockets, I winced a bit when I remembered how mad dad was when we got out of the police station after the cops finally let us go. He snapped at me and Sam, but mostly me, because he didn't want me to have anything else on my record. I had ignored him completely because it hadn't been my fault. I know what I saw and I wasn't going to lie about it. What did warm my heart was that Sam was defended me, but then again, I never doubted that he would.

I squeaked when a car honked at me. I turned around only to see the robot-car thing, I literally froze. It was just parking there, it seem like it followed me from home. "Um...Hey."

_"Good morning!" _The greeting came up from the radio, it seem like it was a radio station.

"Why are ya here?" I asked, then waved my hand. It wasn't like it was going to hurt me...I think. "Ya know what? I don't wanna know. Just...take me home, I guess." The passenger seat door swung open and I tentatively got in. I yawned a bit and decided to go to the backseat and lay down. I turned to my side, trying to get more comfortable. Then the I saw it, the _Bee-Otch _air fresher caught my eye. It looked...cute. It surprised me that I didn't notice it before.

"I'm gonna call ya, Bee," I declared and lightly rubbed the leather seat I was on, feeling it purr underneath my hand. It was pretty cute. Huh. I always doubted that I was sane, but this just proves that I'm not. Who else would willingly get inside a robot-car then pretty much give it a _nickname_? That's right, _insane_ people.

I sat up when the car stopped moving, only to see that we were outside my house. All of the sudden, the engine roared, startling me as the doors locked. I didn't know how to feel about this situation. I could distinctively hear my brother yelp loudly in horror and surprise.

"Great, I'm being kidnapped by my own damn car," I grumbled, then I saw my twin running out of the house with our mom's pink bicycle. Just like that, the chase started. I went back to the passenger seat, only to see that we were following Sam on the sidewalk. For the first time in a while, I was speechless.

I cleared my throat, finally finding my voice. "I'm just sayin', but you ain't supposed ta be drivin' on the sidewalk." Then it register. _We were following Sam._ "And why the fuck are followin' my twin?" I didn't care that I was in a giant robot-car that could squish me if it wanted to, if it tried to harm Sam, I would find a way to kill it.

**_'Sophie! I'm being follow by Satan's Camaro!'_** Sam cried out, as we made a sharp turn, almost making me fly out of the damn seat. Damn robot-car.

**_'I know... I'm actually inside Bee right now,'_** I replied, as we went inside an old garage thing, still following my twin.

**_'Bee? What are you talking about?'_**

**_'Bee as in... Satan's Camaro.'_**

**_'What?! Oh god! You gotta get outta there!'_**

**_'The thing is, the doors are locked. Plus, I don't think Bee's gonna hurt me.'_**

**_'You nicknamed it Bee?!' _**

I kind of tuned out as Sam kept freaking out and ranting. This was the downside of being able to talk to him mentally, I couldn't make him stop talking so I had to learn how to space out when he started ranting. I frowned when I heard another car, that sounded like... the police? What the fuck? It also seemed like it was looking for Sam.

All of the sudden, I felt pain on my face and stomach like I had landed on my face and stomach. "Ouch. Fuck." I cradled my face, gently rubbing it. Dammit, something was happening to Sam.

Panic. Fear. Pain.

Those were one of the feelings that suddenly hit me from Sam. He must be seriously afraid, if I could actually feel his emotions. "Bee, listen ta me. Something is happenin' ta Sam." Bee started to drive faster.

**_'Sophia! A police cruiser transformed into a giant robot! It's chasing me!'_** Sam yelled. My heart fucking dropped and my face went pale.

Some chirping sounds came from the radio.

"Hurry up, Bee! A police cruiser just transformed into a giant robot and it's chasin' Sam!" I shrieked, hating the fact that I couldn't do anything and dreading what could happen to Sam.

I felt pain again, this time stronger and from my back. I hissed out when we also heard a loud noise. Bee immediately went the direction where we heard the crash.

It seem like Bee was going at full speed, then I saw Sam getting chased by the giant robot. Bee swerved and hit the robot, making me basically fucking fly to the driver's seat, luckily I didn't get hurt.

The giant robot fell down, and Bee quickly drive towards Sam, stopping in front of him and opening the passenger seat door. Once Sam got in, Bee drove away full speed, the robot giant transformed into a police car that was a Mustang and started chasing after us.

"Sam! Are ya okay?!" I frantically checked him. "Yer emotions were so strong that ah actually felt 'em! And I also felt that ya were hurt!"

Sam started to explain what happened and my eyes narrowed. I was going to find a way to kill that fucking giant robot. We were going fast, swerving and stuff, it was making me nervous. I glanced at Sam, and it seems like he was feeling the same way.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Sam was screeching on top of his lungs, holding my hand and squeezing it. I was taking in shaky breathes, I hope that we don't actually die. I didn't want to say it, but yes, I was pretty scared. I wasn't going to scream at the top of my lungs, though.

I gave a squeak when we went through a large window, breaking it. Then we went through some boxes as well. Bee made a sharp U-turn and we lost the police cruiser, we made our way to a small alley and the engine turned off, before we even attempted to open the doors and get out, the doors locked. Damn.

"Fuck," I murmured when I saw the police cruiser stop in front of us, then Bee turned on again. "Ya got ta be fuckin' with me." We sped forward, barely missing the police cruiser, Bee turned and open the passenger seat door, making up fall out.

"Ouch," Sam hissed, I silently agreed with him. It was one thing to feel your own pain, another thing is adding someone else's pain to your pain.

Suddenly, Bee transformed into a giant robot, standing protectively in front of us. The police cruiser also transformed, tackling Bee. We duck down, as they flew over our heads.

A fucking tiny robot jumped down from the giant robot and it started chasing us. The tiny fucker flew at Sam, tackling him down. I charged at it, trying to kick him away from my twin who was yelling in panic. He was persistent, though. I felt frustration build inside. I looked around to use against the tiny robot, then I saw a small building-like place and ran inside, searching for something I can use. I quickly found it, a mini-chainsaw. I was going to kill that little fucker.

I quickly ran to where I heard my twin yelling, when I got there, he was against the fence, without his pants on, and that thing was trying to hit him. I hurriedly used it, cutting the it. I stopped when I saw that it wasn't going to do stand up or move.

My twin, however, kicked the head when it started crawling.

We looked at each other, then started heading back where we last saw Bee in robot form. It started walking towards us, then stood in front of us.

"That robot... It's probably Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese," Sam said lowly, looking at Bee with wide-eyes.

"I don't think Bee's Japanese." I rolled my eyes. The Japanese people weren't _that_ advance.

"It wants something from us, though."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"Well, the other one was talking about my eBay page. About the glasses," Sam replied, as we slowly walked towards Bee.

That had me thinking, what possibly did Bee want with those glasses?

"Can you talk?" Sam asked.

_"XM Satellite Radio... Columbia Broadcasting System..."_ he switched through some radio stations.

"So you talk through the radio?" Sam questioned, wanting to make sure. I wasn't that surprised, I mean, Bee did say 'good morning' to me through the radio.

_"Thank you, you're beautiful,"_ this time a talk show came up.

"So what was that last night?"

_"Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"_ Bee pointed at the sky.

"Visitors from heaven..." I murmured, then my eyes widen. It wasn't that crazy once I really thought about it. "Your an alien." I looked at Bee, who pointed at me, as to say that I'm right. He then turned back into a car.

_"Any more questions you want to ask?"_ The door opened.

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam murmured.

I gave a sharp nod and started to walk towards Bee, until Sam grabbed my arm and looked at me questioningly.

"Sammy, think 'bout it, it woulda had hurt us a long time ago. It didn't." I grabbed his hand instead and tugged him, giving him a small smile. We then got into the car, I went to the driver's seat and he sat on the passenger seat.

The car drive until we were in front of our things that fell when we were been chased. I got out and grabbed Sam's pants and my iPod, then got inside the car again. "Here." I handed Sam his pants and he put them on.

As we were going, Sam had to a question. "You know... He's this super-advanced robot, right? So why does he transform into... this?" He gestured to the inside of the car. Bee came to a halt.

Fuck.

It opened the door and we got out as we went to the sidewalk. "Sammy, you just offended 'im."

"Shit! Four thousand dollars just drove off!" he groaned, putting his hands on his head. I sighed and looked at the direction Bee took off, what I saw made me stop. Bee tilted and it seemed like he scanned another car. It was the newest Camaro model. He upgraded.

"What the..." Sam was speechless as he went into the driver's seat this time, I didn't say anything as I got in as well. I pat my seat and the car purred.

"Good boy."

Then we drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sooo yeah, sorry for the late chapter. I've been pretty busy with school almost starting and stuff. But I will try to update as soon as I can. Also, I wanna say that the Autobots are able to use their holoforms.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I only own Sophia!

Beta'ed by **WolvesandFae. **

_**"Talking to each other mentally"**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_::Comm. link::_

* * *

><p>Meteors.<p>

That's what came to mind as we watched four fly over us. I grip my twin's hand tightly, it seems like the other robots are about to join us. Lovely. My twin pulled my hand lightly, trying to get me to go with him to one of the closest robot. We took off to where it landed. I was pretty shocked, there was fire one a tree and some leaves. The round shape like 'meteor' started to transform into another giant robot, it looked at us for a second then it took off.

What the fuck? It almost seemed like it was...naked? I'll be damned. I didn't know how to feel about that.

We quickly made our way back to Bee and hopped in. He drove us to a wide alley. I slowly got out while looking at the blue Peterbilt Semi truck with red flames, a big H2 yellow Hummer rescue vehicle, a massive black GMC TopKick and a sleek silver Pontiac Solstice. I whistle lowly, my eyes staying on the Pontiac a bit longer. It was a fine-looking car to be honest.

My twin and I were basically in the middle, surrounded by the giant robots. When they started to transform, I couldn't help but be impressed. It makes me curious, it makes me want to learn more about them.

The blue robot with flames bent down, putting his face a bit too close to ours causing me to jump a bit. I felt my twin threading our fingers firmly and tightly, an act of reassurance for the both of us.

"Are you Samuel James and Sophia Jane Witwicky descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

I felt my twin shudder lightly at the sound of the robot's voice, it sounded deep and commanding, if not, a bit robotic. I'm not going to cower, though. I need to be strong for my twin and myself. I needed to act like the older twin that I am. I straighten up, holding my head up and looking at him in the eyes...well, more like, optics. So as firmly as I could, I said. "Yes we are."

The robot with flames pulled his head back a bit and answered, "My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

Well, damn. "That's one long ass name," I drawled out lazily, whistling lowly as I tilted my head a bit. Fuck, I'm feeling fucking nervous. I brushed the thought off, it wasn't like they were going to notice anyways.

Sam looked at me incredulously, giving my hand a squeeze. It was a warning to not insult the Autonomous Robot Thingy.

_**'Sophie! They could had taken that as an insult!'**_

I rolled my eyes, looking at him. _**'It was just a comment.'**_

"But you can call us Autobots for short," a rasping voice spoke up, unknowingly interrupting mine and Sam's conversation. We turned to look at him, it was the yellow Hummer. Huh. All of the Autobots voices are deep in their own way.

"Autobots?" Sam questioned, blinking a few times.

I nodded. "Autobots."

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" A street drawl came from behind. I blinked, well I wasn't expecting that. I turned around and saw a silver Autobot posing, must be the Pontiac. Our eyes met, well, more like my eyes met with his blue visor. I tilted my head, giving him a once over. A fine-looking robot just like his car version.

"My First Lieutenant: Designation, Jazz." That seemed like a fitting name for him.

He smirked at me. "This looks like a cool place ta kick in." He sat down on a rusty-looking car behind him. He seemed like an interesting Autobot.

"What is that?" Sam turned to look at Optimus, pointing at Jazz. "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Of course it would be the Internet, I wasn't surprised at all. You can find almost anything there nowadays.

"My Weapons Specialist: Ironhide." I turned around to where Optimus was looking at, and found myself face-to-face with two large cannons. Oh shit, even though he was pointing those at my twin and I, Ironhide still looks pretty badass with those cannons. I felt Sam tensed and felt him move a bit, putting himself slightly in front of me. I'm pretty sure that he's scared as hell, but he's still trying to protect me. My twin is so sweet and stupid. I pulled him back a bit, making him stand next to me. Even though those cannons are badasss, my twin comes first and I'm not going to let him put himself in front of Ironhide's cannons.

"You feeling lucky, Punk?" Gruff and intimidating, even his voice was like that.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warned, easily stopping the Weapons Specialist. Well, he is the leader so they have to listen to him.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show 'em my cannons," Ironhide said. I swear, he sounds like he's sulking.

"I think ya cannons are badass," I commented offhandedly.

_**'Are you serious?'**_ Sam looked at me incredulously.

_**'Yeah.'**_ I shrugged.

**_'He pointed those cannons at us!'_** We were now staring at each other.

**_'He didn't fire 'em._**' I narrowed my eyes, I was irritated at this point. _**'If I had thought he woulda had fire 'em cannons, I woulda found a way ta kill 'im.'**_

I saw Sam stiffen at my words, but he didn't say anything, knowing I would find a way to do it. I turned to look at Optimus, I didn't have to look closely to know that he was curious about mine and Sam's interaction. I bet he wasn't the only one curious, I could feel Jazz basically fucking staring at me.

"Our Medical Officer: Ratchet." I was pretty sure I knew who Ratchet was, I turned to look at the yellow Hummer.

"The boy and female's stress levels are high," Ratchet said, sniffing the air. Well, it is true, we're stressed out. I mean, who wouldn't be stressed after finding out about giant alien robots that can transform into cars and getting chased and attacked by an evil alien robot.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said, then Bee started jumping up and down energetically while punching the air.

"Seems like I was right callin' 'im Bee," I said, I was pretty smug that I would had guessed it right. Sam just gave me a look.

"So you're our guardian, right?/ So you're our guardian, huh?" He and I said respectively, looking up at Bee at the same time.

_"Check on the rep. Yep, second to none." _Bee nodded cheerfully, chirping. He looked adorable, I would have cooed if it weren't for the fact that I normally never coo at anything or anyone, except for Sam.

Ratchet shot a small red laser at Bee's throat, making him gag and cough. Sam looked at him in astonishment and even I gave him a cautious look.

"What was that?" I asked.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them," Ratchet explained.

I was silent for a few seconds, then I looked up at Optimus, determinate to not back down. "Why are y'all here?"

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron," Optimus replied, looking at us intensely. _Megatron_? I mean, the name sounds pretty badass and stuff, but still, he must be an evil son of a bitch, judging by the sound of Optmius voice when he said that name.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked confused. I merely tilted my head, indicating for Optimus to continue explaining.

Optimus turned his face to the side a bit and touched the side of his face, pressing a finger against what seems to be his ear. Bright blue light shot out of his eyes, directly going to the ground under us. I got closer to Sam, and we grasp each other's hands tightly. The ground seemed like it was falling to pieces, lava at the bottom of it all. We got closer when more ground fell down next to us . My attention was drawn back to Optimus when he calmly began to talk.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Explosions. Chaos. Destruction. Those were one of the few words that I can use to describe what I'm seeing. A growl caught my attention, I turned my head to where I heard it and I saw a giant robot, as big as Optimus but he didn't look as calm or even kind. No, he looked evil and bloodthirsty. He must be Megatron. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam looking at Megatron too. Our grips on each others hand tighten, our protectiveness and fear flare so fucking much that that we were feeding each others protectiveness and fear.

"All who defied them were destroyed." Megatron killed another robot that seemed like it was trying to run away. A shiver went down my spine. "Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather," Sam murmured softly, glancing at me. I almost snorted, everyone thought he was crazy, if only they knew the truth.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," Optimus finished, and just like that, the images of Cybertron and Megatron vanishes.

"H-How did you know about the glasses?" Sam stuttered, blinking astonished.

"eBay," Optimus replied. He replied so seriously that I almost burst out laughing, but I just decided to snicker.

"eBay," Sam repeated, looking at me then at Optimus again.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet said, looking at us.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus added, standing up to his full height. "Sam and Sophia Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." All of the Autobots suddenly surrounded us, looking at us intently.

I slowly let go of Sam's hand, taking a deep breathe. So we hold _Earth's survival_? Peachy. Just peachy.

"Sammy, we have those glasses, right?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We must take you to your house to get the glasses now," Optimus said, then looked at the other Autobots. "Autobots, let's roll!" All of them transformed into cars again. I bit my bottom lip, glancing at Jazz, his car form is a beauty.

"Sophie! Let's go," Sam said, he was next to Bee. I turned away from Jazz, putting both of my hands on my back pockets.

I began to walk towards Bee, only to stop when I heard Jazz voice, "Sophie, ya can ride wit' meh."

I turned around, looking at Jazz. I took my hands from my back pockets and put one hand on my hip. With a tilt of my head and smirk, I said, "Sure thang, Darlin'."

I felt a tug on my bond with Sam and I glanced at him questioningly. _**'Wha'?'**_

**_'You seem rather friendly with Jazz.'_** The _you don't know him_ was left unsaid.

**_'Sammy, I just wanna socialize.'_**

**_'...Right.'_**

I walked towards Jazz and the passenger's door swung open. I heard a whine and chirp from behind, I looked towards the sound. It was Bee, I held in a chuckle. I winked at him and blew him a kiss. "See ya later, Sugar." I heard his engine Bee's engine purr loudly.

I shook my head with a small grin, and got in Jazz.

The inside is so comfortable.

I'm starting to love his car form even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Eh, sorry for the short chapter. :P I'mm try to make the next chapter longer than this one.

Anyways, Read & Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers. I only own Sophia!

Beta'ed by **WolvesandFae!****  
><strong>

_**"Talking to each other mentally"**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_::Comm. link::_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"So twins, huh? Whose older, you or 'im?" Jazz drawled out, he was pretty curious about the small femme. It was instinctive, but he knew there was something different about her. His spark responded to her lightly, it gave a small pulse every time he thought of or got close to her. He heard about that, of course he had, mechs commented about it. It wasn't possible, she was only human. _Spark mates,_ his mind whispered softly.

Those thoughts were broken by her confident response,"Me." She slightly rubbed the steering wheel, making a shudder run through him at the touch, his spark pulsing stronger at the touch.

"Hobbies?" he asked.

"Listenin' ta music," _and racin', _she held her tongue from uttering that. That _used_ to be her hobby, _not anymore_, she thought.

He perked up at the mention of music. "Wha' kind?"

"Anythin', but mostly rap and pop," she said, flicking her hair back. A contemplative look on her face.

"I like rap and pop too. Wha' songs do ya like?" She had to chuckle at his excited tone. It was pretty adorable.

More questions were asked, questions that ran thorough Cybertron to her family, to simple things like dislikes and likes. Time flew by so quickly that in no time, they had already arrived to her house.

She got out of the car and turned towards Jazz. "It was pretty fun." She gave a small smile, then walked to Sam who was waiting for her next to Bee. She bit her lower lip and gave Jazz one last fleeting glance.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, it was stressful. Autobots. Decepticons. Megatron. All Spark. Glasses. Those thoughts repeating over and over again, in so little time his and his twin's world became a mess. He glance at Sophie worried. His twin. Their bond, it was becoming stronger as time passed. Before, they could only feel each other's emotions if they strongly felt an emotion. However, now... he could catch glimpses of emotions that his twin was feeling. It made him feel like... they were getting even closer to each other.

Sophia stood in front of Sam, a hand on her hip, tilting it slightly. "Let's go search for 'em glasses." She blinked when she randomly felt a thoughtful emotion from her twin. _Stronger bond,_ her mind whispered. It didn't faze much, it was to be expected after all.

"Yeah." Sam nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly, a gesture that translated to an 'I missed you.'

She returned the squeeze as they turned towards the Autobots who were still in their car form, her gaze dropping on Jazz again, however, her attention snapped to her twin when he cleared his throat uneasily while he looked at the Autobots nervously. "I-I need you all to stay here, alright? Don't move, please. We'll be gone for only five minutes." He tugged on her hand and they turned to quickly scramble away, hoping to quickly retrieved the glasses and give it to the impatient Autobots.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying on my path," Ron called out sarcastically, looking at his kids rushing towards him. He slightly opened the clear door, only for Sam to shut it close when he got there.<p>

"Oh yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam exclaimed nervously, putting an arm on the door while leaning against it. He gave Sophia a pleading look, a clear message that say 'Please help me!' Sophia almost rolled her eyes, of course she was going to help him, he didn't really need to ask.

"We're gonna sweep the whole thang right now. How 'bout it?" Sophia said, occasionally glancing at the Autobots direction. She really hoped they didn't do something stupid, like appear while Sammy and her were talking to their Dad.

Ron had an incredulous look on his face as he leaned against the door a bit. "Y'now, I buy you both half your car-" Sophia winced a little at that. "-then I bail you both out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

**_'The chores,'_** they whispered synchronously.

He noticed the look on their faces-Sam, more than Sophia's- and continued, "Life is great, huh?"

"Life...Life is just fantastic." Sam looked to the side where he and Sophia left the Autobots, only to see Optimus in all his fucking glory, standing on his full height. He paled and turned towards their Dad as he started to ramble, "W-we're going to take out the trash and sweep the whole yard! W-we're so sorry, Dad."

_**'Sammy,'** _Sophia hissed warningly. _**'Stop talkin'.'**_

"No, I don't want you two to strain yourselves," Ron said sardonically, attempting to open to the door only for Sam to close it again.

"We'll do it. You're going to hurt our feelings if you don't let us do it," Sam said, sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"You sure? I don't mind," Ron stated, trying to open the door again only to be closed once again by Sam.

"Yeah! We're gonna do the trash cans and everything," Sam rushed, looking ready to pass out when Optimus took a step into the yard.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." Bee poked his head from the side and put a finger on his version of lips, when Sam glanced at his direction instead.

Sophia wanted to buried her face in her hands, Sam was making it obvious that they were hiding something. Their dad was suspicious and Sam kept adding fuel to the already burning fire. Plus, the Autobots were already coming out and if their saw them, then... she didn't even want to think about it. Thus, she had to do something to distract their dad, so she decided to take out the big guns.

"Daddy, we love you, so much," Sophia almost stuttered out, it had been a long time since she called him that. It was pretty weird to call him that again, but then again, she had to do it.

Ron stared at his little girl, his daughter in shock. Even Sam looked pretty shock until Sophia gave him a look discretely.

"Yeah, we love you so much," he added quickly.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you both. You're three minutes late," Ron commented, finally able to get over his shock. Even though he said that, he didn't look like he was going to ground them. The inspiration to ground his twins were thrown out of the window when Sophia called him "Daddy."

"You see, another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy," he almost squeaked out in response.

Sophia kept glancing to the side, at the Autobots, her eyes widen slightly when she saw Jazz poke his head out from besides Bee.

"Another thing, huh?" Ron murmured while walking away.

"Alright, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam called out, and Sophia would had snickered if they weren't in such predicament.

Sam frantically turned to look at Optimus who was walking on our yard. "What are you doing? What are you doing? Watch the path!" He watched in horror when he stepped on the water fountain in the middle that had a small bird on it. "No, no, no!"

"Sorry, my bad," Optimus said, looking down at his foot and putting it somewhere else.

Sophia heaved a sigh, going to stand next to Bee and by default, Jazz. "Bee," she greeted, patting Bee's leg lightly, but to his surprise and delight, a bit affectionately. Then it hit her, she didn't have a nickname for Jazz. She glanced at him slyly and purred out, "Jazzy."

Jazz looked at her, a growl building lowly on his chassis in response of her purr. A growl he couldn't let out. No, wouldn't let out. He didn't want Bee to start questioning him or something like that. After all, he was still coming into terms with his feelings for his... spark mate.

But one thing he knew for sure, he was in for one hell of a ride with this femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the small chapter, but yeah. School keeps me busy and I was trying to have this chapter out as soon as I could. So did y'all like how I did this chapter or no?

Anyways, Please R&R!


End file.
